lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yael Okuzaki
is a character who appeared in Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone. Character history Yael is a hitman who takes orders from clients and leaves gravestones for their targets as a sign. He has a bionic eye that he uses to tap into surveillance cameras and to aid his shots, this is covered by an eyepatch. During his sniping, he wears sunglasses and his fashion are just white Prada suits. While his specialty is sniping with his homemade bullets, he also deals with machines as he was involved with a drill machine. He also has a connection with the contact club. He was ordered by the East Doroan government to take out the singer Queen Malta along with her bodyguard Daisuke Jigen in West Doroa, Yael successfully took out Queen Malta on stage however failed to take out Jigen. A week later, he went into the Police Station in East Doroa and fooled the security staff about having no weapons since it was hidden underneath cigars, a stapler and bags. At the rooftop, he prepared his sniper rifle and threw a dice that landed on four. While Yael targeted Jigen and shot him in the shoulder, he also shot Lupin in the leg. Lupin and Jigen stumble upon an abandoned house that has a gun workshop, communicators, a robotic skeleton and white Prada suits. It turned out to be Yael's hideout as he unplugged the screen as Fujiko sends them a video message. Yael only wanted to deal with Jigen and not Lupin so a duel was arranged. Just as he said "Three", he managed to shoot Jigen's magnum out of his hand. Lupin drags Jigen away and escape by car, Yael however followed them in his blue Maserati Ghibli. They chase down a tunnel and after a failed attempt to take out the glass window by Jigen, he then activated the mini-gun from the bonnet and fires at Lupin and Jigen. Despite Lupin tapping his feet to remove the roof of the car to stop Yael, he however just put the mini-gun back into bonnet and chasing away throughout East Doroa. They reached by the docks and he prepared his sniper rifle from the rooftops aiming near a container that has Jigen and Lupin. As they were running to the warehouse, Yael fired and shot Jigen in the head. After Jigen was shot, he treated himself to a steak dinner but was watching the show from his eye. Due to that Fujiko escaped with the Calamity File and Lupin sent a calling card to the club owner, he was ordered to take them down with Lupin being first. He put a fresh suit then went to the graveyard. Gravestones of Lupin and Fujiko were made, a day after each other. While preparing for the shot, Yael threw a dice and it landed on one. Lupin managed to pull the same trick regarding surveillance that himself used while drinking coffee at a cafe. During Yael's assassination attempt where he counted to one, he managed to miss Lupin that surprised him. At the same time Jigen managed to shoot him in the chest from a distant bell tower then shot him in the knee. It was revealed that Lupin put a delayed video feed at the docks so Jigen avoided the bullet and put a fake blood pack from his forehead. Yael put on a fresh suit to have his second duel with Jigen and shot him by the cheek however Jigen shot his arm. As Jigen explains, the two bullets collided with each other however due to that Jigen's bullets are heavier, it deflected Yael's lighter bullets. He can no longer use his weapons due to his injury. He then reappeared in Fujiko Mine's Lie. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains